


Enthralled by the Pirate

by Net_Foyet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Loss of Trust, Love/Hate, Original Universe, Pirates, Royalty, Swordfighting, Swordplay, The Princess Bride References, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Net_Foyet/pseuds/Net_Foyet
Summary: A princess who doesn't want to marry, a pirate with a heart of gold, and nothing but their past getting in the way of a budding relationship
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Enthralled by the Pirate

Princess Nicole stepped away from the lonely mirror in the bride’s room. For the little moment she had to herself, alone and undisturbed, she contemplated about her future prospects.  
While any woman would be overjoyed on the day of her wedding, to see the people sighing with admiration, walking down the aisle. Nicole felt the last moments of her freedom slip through her fingers like the whistling winds outside. Ashamed of herself for even thinking of going through with this, she remembered that she had no choice. Her scheming parents planned it all, ‘For her own good’.  
The young woman stepped out onto the balcony that looked over the Northern Gulf. The light sea breeze picked up her laced white veil and stroked her cheek soothingly.  
Her kingdom, Kronah, was barely visible by an ominous fog that swallowed the large ocean. As she squinted to see better, within the mass of thick clouds a menacing shadow loomed into view.  
It was a ship, dark and large. On the top of the mast, she noticed the ship’s colors. The sails were grey and tattered, the flag a faded black with a skull bearing two fangs.  
A pirate ship.  
It was Captain Reaver’s ship! Excitedly, Nicole could spot the black sails anywhere.  
She had heard from the handmaids that Captain Reaver was known as the devil incarnate, he was handsome with wavy light brown hair, and a smile that made any woman go weak at the knees. She also heard that he was a womanizer who took any girl he fancied to bed. However, he was a skilled fighter, quick and sharp like his rapier. Despite his positives, Nicole also knew of his deadly reputation as the most feared pirate on the high seas. Some of the darkest rumors was that he was a demon in human form, sucking the life of his victims that maintained his youth.

Ever since she heard the tales of him, Nicole longed to take one glance upon the dangerously handsome man. As she felt her fantasy run wild with Captain Reaver smiling at her, embracing her, taking her away from responsibilities… the dreaded fear of the church bells rang.  
In just a few moments, Nicole’s life of freedom would cease and she would be a prisoner to the ruthless king.  
“Princess,” A handmaid rapped gently on the door and extinguished Nicole’s thoughts, “Princess, it is nearly time.”  
“I’ll be right out!” the princess stole one last glance at The Revenge, Reaver’s ship sail towards her, towards King Randall’s land of Cappadocia.  
Maybe, just maybe. The young princess thought longingly. Surely a princess and all the gold on King Randall’s ship would entice the vicious pirate to kidnap her and the money, then a dark thought flooded her mind that he might just kill her.  
“Princess Nicole!” boomed Queen Vivian’s furious voice from the other side of the door. “Are you getting married today or not?”  
“Yes, mother.” Nicole sighed sadly. Her parents, the royal king and queen, had yelled at her far too often that their anger and rage toward her no longer frightened the young princess. She was no longer a little girl.  
“Then remove yourself from that chamber this instant!”  
Nicole stepped over to the door, paused and looked up to the high ceiling, “Dear Watcher,” she asked the Heavens, “Please, I beg of you. One last adventure before I must return to my duties.”  
She repeated that wish so many times before, but her prayers were never answered, at least, she didn’t think they were.  
She opened the door to see Lydia, her frightened young handmaid look up to Nicole’s livid mother. She was a stout woman with not much neck; she was shorter than her daughter was. As Nicole glanced at her mother, she found that her light hair did not look flattering, as it stood tall on her head.  
“Obstinate child.” The Queen scoffed as she grabbed her daughter’s laced wrist, and pulled her to the courtyard.

She stopped and turned to face Nicole. As she plastered a smile on her face and imitated to fix the young woman’s bridal gown, she whispered, “You had better not mess this up. Once you marry King Randall, our land will prosper with gold and riches.”  
So, I’m being forced into a marriage in exchange for gold and jewels. Nicole thought to herself.  
It disgusted her the way nobles squeezed every ounce of gold from the commoner’s pockets. And anyone who couldn’t pay went to jail.  
When she was younger, Nicole did what she could to help the people. When it was late, she disguised herself as a simple stable boy and took large bags of gold from the vault. She then snuck out of the castle by climbing down her tower wall, and secretly dispersed the money to those in need.  
Which was everyone.  
The kingdom’s people loved the princess for having a kind heart and willingly they helped her hide from the guards when she left the castle grounds. At times, when they would celebrate, Nicole was always included; the people loved her, and she loved her people.  
Nicole continued this tradition until a new, young guard caught her accidentally. He did not recognize her, and through bribery, she managed to get away.  
This was the only reason she did not attempt those excursions again; however, she found ways to still help those in need, even without her disguise.

The Queen forced a bouquet of white roses in her hands, a few petals falling as she made her follow.  
King Lionel, arm in arm with his wife, Queen Vivian, led Nicole through the courtyard where nobles cheered happily.  
Nicole was glad there was a veil over her features; she did not have to smile at the snobbish people. Instead, her mind rambled on about the King she was to marry.  
King Randall, she read somewhere that he had a brother who was the same age, he was supposed to be the heir, however, something strange occurred nearly twenty years ago and the older brother disappeared without a trace. Everyone thought Randall killed him out of jealousy, but he was never publicly accused. As the last heir, he turned a tyrant the moment he was crowned. He hosted lavish parties with expenses so taxing that it forces many people to poverty.  
How could she marry a ruthless man like him? She knew she would have no voice, but perhaps she’d find a way to help the people of Cappadocia the way she had helped Kronah.

Slowly and in tune, the three, followed by the nobles, made their way to the cathedral. As she had never seen Cappadocia before, Nicole felt ashamed that she was in awe from the gold and marble that was carved and formed sculptures on the pillars and relief statues on the Holy House. The high end housing for the nobles, not a single poor house in sight.  
"Slave Labor" Nicole thought darkly. She wished again, that someone would save her from this wretched fate.


End file.
